Loyalty, Honour, Truth
by dynastyandsamuraiwarriorsfan
Summary: The hardships of many famous warriors, and what they have to deal with afterwards. Can they remain loyal, can they follow their path in the name of honour, and can they remain truthful?


Ok this is a Samurai/Dynasty Warriors mix story, sort of like when Orochi came, except hes long gone now. Anyways this story will include both Samurai Warriors and Dynasty Warriors Characters. So I hope that you enjoy. And hopefully my friend Paupu will enjoy it, my only fan for my first Samurai FanFic. (For those who did not know Ranmaru Mori is a guy, just to let you know that is why I am putting; him, his etc.)

**Loyalty, Honour, Truth**

**Chapter 1: Loyalty**

Ranmaru Mori woke up, to a beautiful sunrise, the sky filled with a mixture of orange, red and pink. He loved the beautiful sight of sunrises in the morning; they always started a day beautifully.

"Oh it's gorgeous," he said admiring its beauty.

"Yes I agree with you Ranmaru, of course I wouldn't call it gorgeous but it's nice," a man said approaching Ranmaru.

Ranmaru turned around to see his Lord Nobunaga, Ranmaru blushed, "Oh good morning Lord Nobunaga did you sleep well?" Ranmaru asked.

"Sleep? Ha. As if I could sleep the night before we start a battle," Nobunaga laughed waling past Ranmaru, still looking up into the sky, Ranmaru got up and smiled, thinking to himself, He may look mean and grumpy on the outside, but he does have a nice, calm nature loving side, "Battle? What do you ever mean Lord Nobunaga? We have no one left to fight, except Lord Ieyasu, but he hasn't approached us in months, there's now way that hes coming now," Ranmaru said.

"Oh no, nothing like that Ranmaru, I just have a feeling that tonight we will be in a battle, that may cost me my life," Nobunaga replied, emotionless walking back towards Ranmaru, and passing him.

Ranmaru looked at his lord, confused, but quickly shrugged the feeling off, "I must go tell Lord Mitsuhide to prepare for battle!" Ranmaru realized. Then again, he hadn't seen his friend for a while now, and now that he thought of it, it did seem a little odd for Lord Mitsuhide to be missing at a time like this.

Ranmaru ran around the Oda camp in search of his friend, but alas, he had no luck in finding his friend. He sighed and sat down on the ground and crossed his arms. Passing soldiers stared at him and as they walked by he heard them talking about him saying things like, "What a baby. What kind of person has a temper tantrum at a time like this?" But Ranmaru ignore them, he needed to find his Lord Mitushide! Then he remembered one place that he hadn't looked yet, Mitsuhide's quarteres! Of course that should have been the first place he looked.

Ranmaru dashed off once more, and eventually found himself in front of Mitsuhide's tent. Ranmaru walked in and smiled, but his smile disappeared when he realized Mitsuhide was not there. Ranmaru sighed once more and looked around noticing a few odd things. 1st of all, Lord Mitsuhide's Katana, Hallowed Edge, was missing, and on his desk was a map of Honnojii, with, what looked like a battle plan, with blue and red markers. The blue ones were labeled, Akechi Army, and the Red Ones, Oda Army. Then it dawned on Ranmaru, the attack Nobunaga was talking about was Mitsuhide! But it couldn't be!

Ranmaru walked out of Mitsuhide's tent, it was now night time. He squinted his eyes and looked into the distance, and saw what he had feared. The Akechi army was charging towards the Oda. Ranmaru ran, with all his might, to the Temple, where Nobunaga would be performing his battle ritual with his wife. He burst open the doors, and announced to the Demon King and Demon Bride, "Lord Mitsuhide has betrayed us!"

Nobunaga merely smiled at this and replied, "Let them come!"

Ranmaru Mori joined in the battle, even if Lord Mitsuhide was his friend, his loyalty to Lord Nobunaga could not be penetrated; it was up to him to defend his Lord no matter what, it was his duty.

"Charge!" Nobunaga bellowed.

Ranmaru dashed forwards, realizing what the outcome of this battle would be realizing what he had to do, realizing that he had to kill his best friend that he had known before Lord Nobunaga. In the distance Ranmaru saw Mitsuhide, charging straight for them, Ranmaru unsheathed his Iron Vengeance and readied himself, for the battle of his life, determination filled inside of him, in the form of a mighty flame, a flame that would not extinguish, until Lord Mitsuhide, was dead.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and hopefully you'll continue to read my story! There will be more action in the up coming chapters, so hopefully you readers like action, but there will be other stuff that occurs so don't worry! Please review and suggest what you want to happen in the next chapter and it might happen!


End file.
